


All Of This Is Past

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [28]
Category: JONAS
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: 83: All of This Is Past -- Sarah Bettens</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of This Is Past

Macy could hear the laughter of their classmates as they emptied out their lockers one last time.

She was graduating next week. She was graduating, and heading off to Harvard, to study business administration, and Stella was off to New York to follow her fashion passion, and the boys, well...

Kevin and Joe had already graduated. Nick had done his last six months via correspondence, days filled with tour and recording and interviews.

They still skyped, every Sunday afternoon, but it just wasn't the same. She missed her friends. There was no summer escape to LA this time.

She gasped and span as someone tapped her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she flung herself into a hug before she could think.

Nick wrapped his arms around her. Behind him, Kevin and Joe and Stella watched with smiles. "You came?"

"Graduation day. Wouldn't miss this with you for the world," Nick told her, and suddenly, the future didn't seem so scary anymore.


End file.
